I Know You
by MeganAgent13
Summary: Kowalski has a weird dream overnight. The next day, a large box appears in the lemur habitat containing Julien's smart twin sister. Has Kowalski found love? Or will it end with tears. Don't worry, it won't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Know You

"I'm coming soon, Kowalski." a mysterious voice said. It sounded sweet and soft, like rose petals.

"Who are you?" he wondered aloud, not knowing if the voice heard him or not.

"You will soon know." it said again. Then in a cool voice, it started singing;

I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

And when I know you

You know what I do?

I walk with you once

Away with you once

Upon a dream.

"Kowalski? Kowalski! Wake up!" Kowalski woke up with a fright. Skipper was standing by his bed along with Private and Rico. They were all staring at him funny. Skipper had his arms crossed with that "Look" on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kowalski asked.

"You were singing in your sleep, Kowalski!" Private said. Rico started whistling the tune of the song in his dream. He started to remember his dream.

"I don't think I was dreaming a regular dream." said Kowalski.

"Well, maybe you could do some tests later. Right now we need to go to the lemur pen." Skipper said. "hey say that something weird just appeared in their habitat this morning. We need to go check it out."


	2. Chapter 2: Juliette

Chapter 2: Juliette

When the penguins arrived at the lemur pen, Marlene, Maurice, Mort, and King Julian were standing around a large box laying on it's side. It was a light tan, with the sign "Fragile" stamped over one side. "So, what is it?" Marlene was the first to speak up. "Obviously, it was a gift sent to me by the sky spirits." Julian stated "It must be a birthday present." Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "It isn't your birthday, your majesty." Maurice said. Suddenly a light giggle came from the crate. Everyone jumped. "Aah! Something is inside!" Mort said. "Rico, crowbar!" Skipper ordered. Rico spat out a crowbar and Skipper caught it without blinking. He wedged the end of the crowbar under the lid and pried hard. Then the lid popped off. A beautiful snowy white female ring tailed lemur was sitting up inside the box. She had a brown duffle bag over her shoulder, and she was smiling a very sweet hello-ish smile. "Hi! I was hoping you would open the lid sooner or later. My name is Juliette." the lemur said. She stood up and climbed out of the box, and reached her hand out in a hand shake position. Skipper shook her hand and introduced himself. "My name's Skipper, and these three are Rico, Private, and Kowalski." She shook Rico's hand and said, "Pleased to meet you." Then she shook Private's hand and said, "Pleased to meet you." When she got to Kowalski, she reached out her hand ( a little more shyly than she was with the other too.) but Kowalski did not move. He just had a blank, dazed expression on his face. He had never in his life seen a more beautiful lemur. But there was something else that dazed him, Juliette sounded just like the mysterious voice in his dream. "Um, Hello? Are you OK?" Juliette asked, for she was a little weirded out by the tall penguin's gaze. Kowalski snapped back into reality. "Hello." He said. Juliette smiled and shook the penguin's hand. They both felt a shock of remembrance of their dreams. They looked at each other and both said at the same time, "I know you."

Julian butted in at this time. "Sister?" Juliette broke out of the gaze and looked at the lemur who was just a little taller than her. "Brother? Julian, is that you?" She asked. "Sister! It is you!" Julian exclaimed as they hugged each other. "You two are siblings?" Private asked. "Twins, to be exact." Juliette stated. "He is only fifteen minutes older." "Wow, that's cool." Marlene said. "Princess Juliette, it's so glad to see you again." Maurice said. "Please, Maurice, don't call me princess. I told you I'm not into that royal stuff." Juliette said a little annoyingly. "You know Maurice, too?" Skipper asked. "Yes, I do. He used to be my educational tutor, and music instructor. Julian wasn't into learning or singing. He just wanted to dance." Juliette said. "Princess Juliette, can you sing for us?" Mort asked. "I don't see why not." Juliette said. "You sing?" Kowalski asked. "Yep, I also play the piano. Which reminds me…" She reached into her brown duffle bag and pulled out a small cube with three yellow buttons on it. She pressed the three buttons, pointing it at an empty space in the habitat. A holographic light appeared in the shape of a piano. Then it gained a solid shape. "Wow, is that a holo- shape cube class 9?" Kowalski asked, amazed. "Nope. It's a class 10!" she said proudly. The tall penguin's jaw dropped.

Juliette placed her fingers on the keyboard and played while she sang.

Take my hand

Take a breath

Pull me close

And take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide.

(Kowalski joined in at this point)

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

They just stared at each other, amazed at each other's voice. "Well, it's been nice meeting you Juliette, but we have to go train. Come on Kowalski. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Kowalski." Juliette said, her eyed glowing with newly forming love. "Well, I'm just a habitat away, maybe you can stop by sometime?" Kowalski asked. Juliette smiled and said, "Ok, I'll remember." Kowalski looked into Juliette's eyes one last time, turned around and walked away. Juliette smiled sweetly and sighed. Julian interrupted her daydream, "Juliette and Kowalski sitting in a tree!" Juliette pushed him and said, "I wouldn't. Remember, I may be the younger twin, but I can still kick you across a river." Julian rubbed his bottom and said, "Ugh! Please don't be reminding me. My bottom gets sore every time I think of that day you did that!" Juliette just laughed.

(MeganAgent13: Mystery + Love + Sibling teasing = POM STORY AWESOMENESS!)


	3. Chapter 3: Advise

Chapter 3: Advise

When Kowalski entered the penguin HQ, everyone was minding their business, except for Skipper. Skipper waved Kowalski over so he could talk to him. "So, you like Juliette." It was not a question. Kowalski nodded, "Yes, I do. I think she was the singing voice in my dreams." Skipper smiled. "I knew it." "So, what should I do?" Kowalski asked. "Well, I think you should ask the lady out. Maybe you could write a song for her. She seems to like music. You could take her to the high school dance in the park. I hear it's the most romantic place in New York." Skipper said. This idea made Kowalski think of a great idea. He rushed into his lab and started building a guitar.

Meanwhile, Juliette went to Marlene's place to get advise. The Asian otter smiled. "So, you like Kowalski." Marlene said. It was not a question. Juliette nodded, "Yes, I do." Marlene's smile got wider. "So, what should I do?" Juliette asked. Marlene leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You didn't hear this from me, but word in the zoo says Kowalski's gonna ask you out." Juliette's heart beat became faster. "I think you should write a song and sing it to him. He seems to like music." Marlene said. The idea made Juliette get an idea. She took out her cube and materialized her piano.

At the same time in different places Kowalski and Juliette sang their song.

Right Here

Right Now

I'm looking at you

And my hear loves the view

Because you mean everything

Right Here

I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be

But right now there's you and me

There was a knock at Marlene's door. Marlene went to answer it. "Juliette, can you come here please." There was a little humor in her voice. Juliette went to the door, and Kowalski was standing there with a red rose in his hand. Juliette smiled "Hi, Kowalski. Who told you I was here?" Juliette asked. "Your brother did, actually." Kowalski said with a nervous smile on his face. It was obvious he was about to ask her something. "Juliette, would you, um, like to go to the dance with me?" He handed her the flower. A bright smile appeared on her face. "I would love to, Kowalski!" she said with excitement. "Ok, I guess I'll see you at six o' clock." He said.

"Six o' clock, got it!" Juliette said. Kowalski left, and the door was shut. "Oh My Gosh!" Juliette exclaimed. "I told you so." Marlene said. "Come on, let's get you ready for tonight."

(This chapter was an idea me and my friend 101 giraffe came up with. Me: Hey Kowalski, you nervous? Kowalski: No…Why would I be nervous? Me: Kowalski, I wrote you as being nervous, and you're sweating.) Ok, I need to discuss with Kowalski about what he wants me to make him wear. See you on chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Can I have This Dance?

Chapter 4: Can I Have This Dance

Marlene and Juliette walked to the gift shop, but the door was locked. "I have an idea!" Juliette said. She grabbed a paperclip and bent it to look like a lock pick. She jumped high, grabbed onto the doorknob, and started picking the lock with the paperclip. It unlocked the door.

"Ok, we're in." Marlene said, "Now let's get you something to wear. Over at one section of toys there was a stack of life size Juliette dress up dolls. Next to that was a rack filled with dresses for the dolls. Marlene started looking through the dresses and pulled out a sleek, silver silk dress.

"I like it!" Juliette said. Then Marlene took a big pink bow tie and strapped it around her head. "No bow tie! I look silly!" Juliette said laughing and taking the bow tie off. Juliette then slipped on the dress and poked her tail through the tail hole. The dress fit perfectly.

"I think you're ready for your date." Marlene said.

"I think so." Juliette said. Juliette hugged Marlene and said, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Marlene said, hugging her back.

It was five fifty nine. Juliette sat in her chair at the lemur habitat waiting for Kowalski.

Julian whispered in her ear ,"Juliette and Kowalski…."

She cut him off, "River!"

"I told you not to be reminding me!" Julian yelled. Skipper, Private, and Rico arrived at the habitat, but there was no Kowalski.

"Where's Kowalski?" Juliette asked.

"Come with us." Private said. They took her to the gates of the zoo, where Kowalski was standing, blindfolded. He was dressed in a red bow tie and a rose in his hand.

"Ok, Kowalski take the blindfold off!" Skipper said. Kowalski took the blindfold off and looked at Juliette. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Wow, you look amazing!" said Kowalski to Juliette.

Juliette smiled and said, "So do you."

"Kowalski reached out his arm and said, "Shall we go?" Juliette took his arm and said, "Of coarse." They walked out of the zoo together to the dance.

The dance was full of teenagers. They were all dancing in nice outfits, much like Juliette and Kowalski. A slow song came on and all the couples started dancing. "Want to dance?" Juliette asked, looking at Kowalski.

"I don't know how to." he said.

"It's easy, I'll show you." she said. And she started to sing.

Take my hand, Take a breath

Pull me close, And take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

(They started to waltz and Kowalski joined in)

Now won't you promise me, That you'll never forget

To keep dancing where ever we go next

It's like catching lightning, The chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, The chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance, Can I have this dance

Can I have this daaance, Can I have this Dance.

They then leaned closer to each other and kissed. It was the most romantic thing you ever saw. Their eyes were locked on each others. They were in a dreamlike state then. Everything else seemed to fade away. It was like they were the only two people there. They stopped kissing and looked at each other, smiling. "Thank you." Kowalski said.

"For what?" Juliette asked.

"For my first kiss." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Thank you for mine." Juliette said back, her eyes staring into his. They started to dance again. After four hours the party ended, but Kowalski and Juliette stayed.

(Me: Totally awesome right? Right! I just dreamed about it last night! It turned out perfectly. Juliette and Kowalski: You got that right!)


	5. Chapter 5: Right here, Right now

Chapter 5: Right Here, Right Now

Juliette and Kowalski sat down at a bench underneath a tree. There was a perfect view of the moon.

"Do you know what? Your eyes seem to glow in the moonlight." Kowalski said.

Juliette smiled, "Thanks. You're very sweet."

"And you're so smart. Everyone at Madagascar must have thought you were the greatest lemur of them all." Kowalski said. Juliette's smile faded.

"Not really. Everyone thought I was some sort of freak."

Kowalski laid his hand on hers and said, "I don't think you're a freak. I think you're wonderful." Juliette smiled and hugged Kowalski.

"Thank you."

Kowalski then took out a flat box with a ribbon tied onto it. He handed it to Juliette.

"Open it." he said. Juliette opened it, and inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart locket on it.

"It's beautiful." Juliette said.

"Open the locket." Kowalski said, a wide smile on his face. Juliette opened the locket. It had an engraving that read, "Juliette, I'll always love you." Juliette looked up at Kowalski with love in her eyes. She kissed him passionately.

"I'll love you, too Kowalski." she said.

"I also wrote you a song." he said as he took out a small guitar. (He was hiding it behind the bushes.) He started to play and sing.

Can you imagine

What would happen

If we could have any dream

I wish this moment

Was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

(Juliette) Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true

Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be too

(Both)

Right here, Right now

I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be

But right now there's you and me

"Wow, I can't believe it," Juliette said.

"You can't believe what?" Kowalski said.

"I can't believe that we wrote the same song for each other. I never thought that I would fall in love with someone so much like me." she said.

"And I never thought that in this whole universe that I could find someone as wonderful as you." Kowalski said. Juliette smiled at Kowalski, and he smiled back. They both new that they shared true love, for the first time in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Kowalski walked Juliette back to the lemur habitat. They stood at the fence of the lemur pen.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight.." Kowalski said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Juliette said.

"Goodnight." they both said at the same time. They both started to laugh.

"Thank you for the best night of my life." Juliette said.

"It won't be the last." Kowalski said.

"Promise?" Juliette said with her hands behind her back in a cute child way.

"Promise." Kowalski said, reassuringly. They both kissed. Juliette jumped up onto the edge of the fence.

"Goodnight, my sweet Romeo." she said.

"Farewell, my enchanting Juliette." Kowalski said. Juliette blew a kiss, then hopped behind the fence and out of sight. Kowalski gave out a deep sigh. He walked back home.

At the lemur habitat, Juliette walked over to her piano. She gave out a deep sigh. She opened her beautiful locket, and gazed at the words that were beautifully engraved on it. She held it close to her, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, whoever is up there who let me and Kowalski meet." She heard a snapping sound behind her. She turned quickly, but saw nothing.

She heard the snapping claw sound again. She turned and her eyes grew wide.

"Who the hecks are you? NOOOOO!"

(DUN DUN DUN! MYSTERY!)


	7. Chapter 7: Oh no, Not him again!

Chapter 7: "Oh No, not him again!"

Kowalski arrived at the penguin habitat. It was unusually quiet. He started to slide open the fish bowl door. Suddenly, Skipper, Private, and Rico jumped out of the water with huge whacking sticks. They started to swing the sticks, attempting to hit Kowalski. All of the blows were blocked by Kowalski's lightning fast reflexes. One final hard swing was attempted by Rico. Kowalski did an amazing back-flip, missing the giant stick by centimeters. The attack ended.

Skipper clapped in approval. "Well done, Kowalski." he said.

"What was with the sudden attack?" the tall penguin asked.

"We just wanted to make sure this new romance thing for you wasn't going to effect your crime fighting." Skipper said. "Manfreidi and Johnson lost their lives when they met two Californian girls. Totally lost their edge."

"Skipper, I don't really think that it's possible for me to loose my edge just because I met Juliette." Kowalski said.

Just then a voice came from inside the penguin HQ.

"Pengooins, I've found you." They all jumped inside the HQ.

"There's no one here." Private said. Suddenly, the TV beeped and Dr. Blowhole appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, flightless foes." he said with an evil grin. "I suppose you are wondering why I have contacted you yet again."

"Actually, yes I am." Private said.

"Well, for your information, I have captured one of your friends, yet again." Blowhole said.

"Look, Blowhole, Julian and I are not friends." Skipper said, obviously annoyed by Dr. Blowhole's foolish (And rather dumb) remark.

"Oh no, it isn't one of your friends, Skipper."

"I told you, we are not friends!" Skipper said, and this time he had his "Don't Mess With Me" look.

"Nevertheless, it isn't anyone you'd think I'd dare capture, but rather a very special someone else." Blowhole said. He turned his head toward Kowalski. Kowalski looked confused.

"I don't know who you're talking about. The only person really close to me is…" Kowalski's face turned whiter than he already was. (If that is even possible.) "No, you didn't, YOU COULDN'T!"

"Yes, I did. I have captured your girlfriend! Bwa Ha Ha!" Blowhole said. A round circular cage descended into view, holding Juliette inside. She wasn't conscious, or moving. Kowalski was speechless. "Don't worry, she's alive. She's just temporarily tranquilized." Blowhole said. "Surprising how she put up such a fight, even against my best ninja lobsters. But, if you try and mess with me, she will never wake up."

"I swear, if you hurt Juliette I will rip you limb from limb!" Kowalski screamed. The screen went blank. "We've got to save her!" Kowalski said.

"We will." Skipper said. Just then Rico upchucked a blow torch. They jumped out of the HQ.

"Where am I?" Juliette thought. All she saw was blackness. "Am I dead? Kowalski, where are you?" she said into the blackness. A spotlight appeared in the middle of the blackness. A limp black and white figure lay lifeless in the middle of the spotlight. "No. Kowalski, NO!" Juliette screamed. She kneeled by Kowalski's dead body. "No please, don't die…don't die…don't…." Juliette awoke in a circular silver cage. Her whole body ached from the ninja ambush. At least she took down a few before she was tranquilized. "What the-" she was cut off by the sound of echo-location. A gray dolphin with a red eye thing on a scooter moved out of the shadows.

" You are probably wondering who I am." he said.

"You're Dr. Blowhole, the greatest mastermind in the world. Blah blah blah." Juliette said.

"How could you know me? I thought Kowalski was never aloud to tell anyone about his missions." Blowhole said.

Juliette said, "He isn't, but my brother isn't apart of the penguin team. You remember Julian, right?"

"Ahh. I thought you looked familiar." Blowhole said.

"Yeah, I was told that you actually believed that Julian was on your side. That's the oldest trick in the book!" Juliette burst out laughing. "And I thought you were a threat! Ha ha ha!"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You won't be useful bait if you die from lack of oxygen, or if my temper wears out." Blowhole said. Juliette stopped laughing.

"Bait? What do you mean?" Blowhole grinned.

"I mean that you are bait for the pengooins. Once they set foot in my lair, they're doomed." Blowhole laughed evilly.

"You monster!" Juliette screamed. Blowhole turned around to talk to a minion. When he turned around, Juliette wasn't in the cage.

"What! Where did she go?" Blowhole said, dumbfounded.

"Over here, fish face!" Juliette said. She was standing by the door.

"How did you get out of that cage?" Blowhole said.

"Easy, I slipped through the bars. Listen, if my brother could do it, I can do it without hardly trying." Juliette said. Blowhole pressed a button on his scooter. Juliette was trapped in a glass box.

"Try and weasel your way out of that." Blowhole said.

"I will." Juliette said. Juliette tried to look as fearless as possible, but on the inside she was worried about Kowalski and his friends. She didn't want to jeopardize the life of her love. Blowhole left. A tear ran down her eye, remembering the dream she had. "I won't let him die." Juliette whispered to herself. "I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: uh...I can't think of a name for this chapter.

Kowalski and the penguins rushed toward the lemur habitat. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet. Skipper went straight over to where Julian was sleeping. "Ring Tail! Wake up now!" Skipper yelled. Julian practically jumped.

"What in the worlds are you penguins to be doing here. You are to be ruining my beauty sleep. What the hecks is wrong with you?" Julian yelled.

"Juliette has been kidnapped! How could you not realize this?" Kowalski yelled. Julian looked at the penguins.

"Princess Juliette hasn't been kidnapped, silly penguins. Look, she is to be sleeping over in her bed." He pointed over to where her bed was. There appeared to be something sleeping in her bed. Kowalski calmed down slightly.

"Of coarse. It was obviously just a bluff. That wasn't Juliette in the cage in Blowhole's lair." Kowalski thought, half trying to make himself believe that. He walked over to where the body was. It appeared to be Juliette. Why did Kowalski feel so unsure? He carefully lifted the blanket and unvocered her head. (The blanket was covering her whole body, except for the top of her head.) Everything seemed so fine, until he saw her neck. There was a rim of metal where the neck joined to the head. Much like the fake King Julian earlier that year. Plus, to make it truly confirmed it was a fake, there was a "Made in China" sign on the back if it's neck. (I had to put the made in china thing in! I couldn't resist the joke!)

He sat the fake Juliette upright. She looked almost exactly like Juliette, except for the "Made in China" thing. (Me: :[)! )

"I knew it was too good to be true." Kowalski said dryly. A lump formed in his throat. Juliette was really in the hands of the evil Dr. Blowhole. She was really in danger. She could REALLY die! He tried to stop a tear from falling. Too late. Private laid his flipper on Kowalski's back.

"Don't cry, Kowalski. We will get her back." He said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I just wish this was the real her." Kowalski said in almost a whisper. Just then the fake Juliette's eyes glowed and it's head spun.

"Glowing red eyes, that's almost never good." Skipper said as he did that catapult move he did with the fake Julian. It flew over the fence and exploded. "Now do you wish that was her?" Skipper said, a tad bit sarcastic. The head of the fake flew back, along with a car peice and the sounds of the guy who always gets his car blown up. "My car!"

"Kowalski, run a trace." Skipper ordered. Kowalski was about to lick the fake head when a voice came from the piano.

_"Hello? Kowalski? Are you there? I don't know if you can hear me, but I've been kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole. I am using the holo-shape 10 to transmit this message to my piano. I'm in the old abandoned aquarium by the statue of liberty. Whatever you do, don't come! It's a trap! He plans to kill you all if you come. Don't come**!" **_

_**"Hey! What are you doing**?" _

_"None of your concern, Fishface**!" **_

_**"Give Me That Now**!" _

_"Hey that's mine**!" **_

_**"Your love doesn't have long to live, Kowalski! I can assure you that. Now, say goodbye princess**!" _

_"Don't come! Kowalski, I love you too much to let you die! I lov-" _The transmission went dead.

"I love you, too." Kowalski whispered. "But I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen you." He turned toward the team. "Let's go." He said. They hopped into the pink car they had and drove off. "Bring back my sister! And a souvenier!" Julian said. _  
_

_(Please reply. This will be very good.)_


	9. Chapter 9: A way out

Chapter 9: A way out

Juliette POV

Ok, when Blowhole took my holo-shape class 10, I got mad. I didn't even get the chance to finish my transmission. I really wanted to rip his head off at the moment. I had to figure out a way to get out of this glass box. I had virtually nothing to bust me out of this prison cell. Just then fishface came over to my cell, no doubt to gloat. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. I did not want to talk to him. He wasn't going to get the privilage to look at my face. Ok, princess attitude kicking in, shake it off! He growled.

"Don't be such a brat, princess." he said.

"Do not call me that." I said, my back still turned. I hate being called a princess. He was the brat, not me.

"I like your ability to fake courage. Quite impressive. If only you were evil..." he trailed off. "I also don't see how a smart girl like you could possibly fall in love with Kowalski. I mean come on! He is so stupid!" I turned around.

How dare he insult Kowalski.

"Hey, he is NOT stupid! He is smart and funny and sweet and the only person I could ever love!" Man, Blowhole looked as though he saw steam coming from my ears. I wouldn't be suprized if there was. I suddenly saw, out of the corner of my eye, a small crack in the wall of the glass box. If I could break that crack, maybe I could sing high enough to do it. Worth a try. But how would I make it look unsuspicious.

"He's also the only person who likes my singing."

I knew that was a lie, everyone liked my singing, but it was the only way it would be unsuspicious.

"You sing?" Blowhole asked.

"Yeah, uh, what's it to you." I said.

"Sing. I want to see exactly why Kowalski is the only one who likes your singing. It may be bad enough for torture methods." He said. That was my chance.

"Ok, here it goes." I took a deep breath. I had to focus on controlling my diaphram. I had to focus. It was the only way. I was finally ready. I went as high as my natural voice could go. I had to get higher. I focused on going from the high C to the high B. I didn't like the feeling of strain on my diaphram. The high B was almost enough. I saw the crack widen. I also saw Dr. Blowhole plug his ears. I say he deserved it. That'll teach him to mess with Kowalski. I finally went to the Highest C on the scale. The glass box broke. I stopped singing and ran for my life. It was hard to run, I soon lost my breath. My diaphram was so sore! It hurt to breathe! I doubled over in pain.

(no longer Juliette POV)

Juliette fell down, clutching her sides. She was panting hard. Her throat became real raspy. She tried to talk, but it hurt like...well, it wasn't pleasant.

"Tired much?" Blowhole said, laughing.

"I...hate...you!" Juliette said in a raspy voice.

"Lobsters, throw her in the large PLASTIC box." Blowhole ordered. Ten lobsters surrounded Juliette and grabbed her. She was too tired to fight back. They threw her into the plastix box. Since it was plastic, she wouldn't be able to sing her way out. Even if it was glass her voice wouldn't be able to get above a key major C. Juliette lay on the floor of the cage in pain.

"By the way, loved the singing." Blowhole said sarcastically.

"Fall...into a...volcano!" Juliette said. Blowhole grinned.

"Good idea for my next evil plan. I could use you as bait to lure the penguins into a volcano. What do you think." Juliette shot Blowhole a death stare. Then she passed out.

The penguins were right outside Dr. Blowhole's lair.

"Ok, it took three jets and a golf putt, but we finally got here." Skipper said.

"Actually, Skipper, it took two and a half jets. The third one crashed." Kowalski said. They all turned to look at the crashed jet a few feet away. "Ok, let's get in there and free my beautiful Juliette." Kowalski said. He quickly picked the lock. They slid inside, knocked out all of the lobsters, and arrived at the main room. They hid in the shadows. Kowalski saw the metal cage he saw Juliette in, but she wasn't in there. Then he saw the broken glass, which made him really worry. Finally he found Juliette in a plastic box, unconscious. He could tell by her messed up fur, her arms clutched to her sides, and slightly bleeding arm that she was in a lot of pain. "I'll murder Blowhole for what he's done to her." he whispered angrily.

Suddenly a net trapped the penguins.

"Really, you'd do that just for a girl? Pathetic." Blowhole said.

"Love isn't pathetic." Private said. Rico nodded in agreement. Kowalski stared daggars at Blowhole.

"What have you done to her!" Kowalski screamed at Blowhole.

"I barely did anything. She is such a frail, weak girl. Snapped like twig." Blowhole answered.

"She isn't frail or weak! She is the strongest girl I've ever known! She is brave and would never snap so easily!" Kowalki yelled. Blowhole grinned and grabbed Kowalski by the scruff.

"Yes, she can take care of herself alone, until now." He threw him into the plastic cage with Juliette. Kowalksi instantly rushed to her side.

"Juliette, can you hear me? It's me. I'm here." he whispered to Juliette. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kowalski? You're here? But how..." her voice weakened. Kowalski held her close.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here with you." He stroked her fur, she held his flipper. Juliette leaned close.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. I never knew-" Kowalski looked at the blood on Juliette's arm.

"Oh my god." was all he could say. He took out a small object which Juliette realized immediately.

"My holo-shape 10." she said.

"I took it from Blowhole before he threw me in here," Kowalski said as he pressed a yellow button and a bandana appeared. He tied it around her arm. Juliette did her best to smile, which takes a lot of work ofter you are attacked by ninjas, cut by glass, and forced to stress your diaphram.

"Thank you." Juliette said.

"Like I said, pathetic!" Blowhole interrupted. "You two look so cute together. It's disgusting! And by the way, your girlfriend's voice is horrible!"

"I think it's the sweetest sound in the world." Kowalski said.

"Leave them alone!" Skipper yelled.

"Make me!" Blowhole said as he turned around to face his arch nemisis.

"Kowalski, press the three buttons on the holo-shape 10." Juliette whispered to Kowalski. He pressed the three buttons. The cube started to glow and the plastic sides melted away.

"It's a matter liquifier. Anything non-living will melt in a few feet radius." Juliette whispered to Kowalski. Kowalski stood up and helped Juliette up, but she was too weak to stand. Her legs gave out and she almost fell, if it weren't for Kowalski who kept her up.

"I've got you, don't worry." he said. They quietly walked over to the main control Juliette pressed the net release button. The other three penguins were free. Blowhole pressed a button on his segaway.

The subwoofer said, "**Lair self destruct in two minutes!"**

"We have to get out of here now!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski tried to help Juliette run to the exit, but she tripped. A rock fell on Juliette's head. She was knocked out cold. Kowalski immediately picked her up and carried her to the exit. Right when they got outside the lair exploded. They were all blown away a few feet. Luckily none of them were hurt.

They were all shaken. Kowalski was almost crying when he saw the bump on Juliette's head. He checked her pulse. Luckily, she was still alive. He held her close to him, afraid that if he let go, they'd die.

"Come on, Kowalski. We need to take Juliette back home." Skipper said. They got onto the other jet (The not crashed one.) and flew off. Kowalski took Juliette to the medical area on the plane and tended to her wounds. After a while Juliette was almost as good as new, except for the bandadges on her arm. She needed a breathing regulater for an hour while she slept to heal the diaphram.

Juliette's head was throbbing. She opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but couldn't prop herself up with just one arm. The other one hurt so horrible. She was laying in a soft aircraft bed. She looked around, a bit confused. The last thing she could remember was being hit by a rock. "Where is Kowalski?" Juliette thought. She looked around and saw Kowalski sleeping on the floor next to juliette's bed. "He stayed up all night watching after me. I love him so much." she thought. She got up and concentrated on using the force. She raised her good arm and levitated Kowalski gently into the air. She laid him down on a recliner she unfolder using the force. She laid a blanket over him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me. I love you so much." she whispered in his ear. She walked back to bed and fell asleep. A slight smile appeared on Kowalski's face, though Juliette didn't see it.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ride Home

Chapter 10: The Ride Home

Kowalski had no idea Juliette could use the force. It was a rare talent, especially for girls. He had the ability to use the force too, but Juliette's strength in the force was a little greater. _"I wonder why she doesn't use her powers. She's so gifted, why doesn't she like it?" _he thought.

Juliette knew perfectly well she was talented in the force. The only reason she didn't use them often was that she was afraid one day she couldn't be able to controll them. But for the first time in her life, she was happy to be able to use the force. When she met Kowalski, she could already feel the strength of the force in him. She really admired that. He was like her in so many ways. Still, she wasn't going to use the force again for a while. She was NOT going to go power crazy any time soon. "_I wonder if he knows." _she thought.

Juliette opened her eyes. She couldn't get back to sleep. Even though her head and arm hurt she didn't feel tired anymore. She looked over to where Kowalski was sleeping. But, he wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Juliette said quietly to herself. Suddenly, a couch flew over her head. Then a chair. Suddenly her bed leviatated and spun around like crazy. The world around her fell apart. "Oh no! My force powers are going crazy! I shouldn't be able to use the force without actually trying! Help!" Juliette yelled. She immediately hid herself under the covers.

"Juliette it's ok! It's me. You're ok! Wake up!" Juliette woke up and almost screamed. Kowalski was next to her. He was holding her hand.

"What happened?" Juliette said.

"You were having a nightmare." Kowalski said. He looked really concerned.

"It was horrible." Juliette said.

"What was it about?" Kowalski asked.

Juliette had to tell him. She couldn't lie to him. She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"It was about...well...First I have to tell you something. I have the ability to use-"

"The force? I already knew that." he said. She held his flipper.

"My nightmare was about that. My powers went crazy. I couldn't control them. I was so afraid." Kowalski held Juliette.

"That won't ever happen, I promise." he said.

"I love you." Juliette said, hugging Kowalski. They kissed for a second.

"I love you, too, Juliette." Kowalski whispered in her ear. They held each other for a while. They had been through a lot in the last few days. "And I won't let anyone hurt you." Kowalski whispered again. They kissed again. The other three penguins entered the room, then came a series of Awwws from them. Both Juliette and Kowalski looked at the three penguins. They both blushed.

"We were just comiing in to tell you that we will be landing in the park in ten minutes." Skipper said.

"Good to see you feeling better Juliette." Private said.

Juliette smiled at her friend's kindness. "Thanks." Juliette said. Then she realized something. "Wait, won't landing in the park be a little nerve racking for the people?" she asked.

"Well, I was working on a cloaking device for the plane. But I need a little help." Kowalski said smiling at Juliette.

"You got it." Juliette said, smiling back. They kissed again.

"Kowalski! Not in front of Private!" Skipper said. They stopped kissing and blushed even harder this time. "Sorry." was the only thing they could say. The went to the repair room and started working on the plane's cloaking device.

Five minutes later...

"Ok, that should be it." Kowalski said as he closed the controll panel. Juliette grabbed the screwdriver and screwed the panel shut.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Juliette said, wiping her forehead. Kowalski looked a little worried.

"Are you sure this isn't too hard for you, Juliette. Because of it is-"

"I'm fine, Kowalski. Ok? You don't need to worry." Juliette said.

"Are you sure?" Kowalski asked. Juliette moved closer to Kowalski.

"Does this answer your question?" Juliette said. She smiled and kissed him. That's when Skipper entered the room.

"We're going to be landing in fiv-Kowalski!" They broke thier kiss. Kowalski was really red. He was really embarrassed.

"Uh, we were just uh-"

"Listen Kowalski, you guys can make out later. But right now we need to prepare landing." Skipper said. He couldn't help but smile at the couple.

"Yes sir." Kowalski said. They then walked down the hallway. Soon, they would land.

**(Ok. Please reply. it's not the end. It's far from it. Please review. What do you think will happen?)**


	11. Chapter 11: Home again

Chapter 11: Home Again

The plane touched down in the middle of the park. Luckily, nobody was around. The penguins and Juliette walked outside and quickly dismantled the plane. Juliette then dematerialized it and put it into her holo-shape 10. They climbed the wall and were back in the zoo. After a few minutes, they were back at the lemur habitat. Julian was the first to greet them.

"Sister! You are back from your vacation! How glad that is to being!" Julian said.

"I wasn't on vacation, Julian. I was kidnapped by ninjas." Juliette said. Julian embraced Juliette in a hug.

"It is good to see you back, sister." He exclaimed. That's when he noticed the bump on her head and the bandadged arm. He got so mad. He stared daggars at Kowalski. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!" Julian started to strangle Kowalski.

"Julian wait!" Juliette screamed. She quickly pinched Julian's shoulder, rendering him paralyzed. The other three penguins pulled Kowalski out of Julian's grasp. "Kowalski didn't do anything! I told you I was kidnapped!" Juliette yelled at her taller twin brother.

"She's right, ringtail! Dr. Blowhole kidnapped Juliette. We saved her. Stop trying to kill Kowalski." Skipper screamed.

"I would never do anything to hurt her!" Kowalski said. Julian regained ability to move, but Juliette stayed close in case he tried to strangle him again.

"Oh, then if that is the case I am sorry my flippered friend." Julian said. They shook hands.

"Good, now I think it's about time for us to hit the hay." Skipper said. After that adventure, they were all pretty tired.

"The bossy one is right. Let us all get to bed and never speak of kidnapped princesses again." Julian said. Juliette rolled her eyes at her brother. She didn't like being called a princess. "Good idea." They all said in unison. They all left except for Kowalski and Juliette. The silence was awkward for a while. Juliette spoke up first.

"Thank you for saving me, Kowalski." she said. They hugged each other. "Nobody has ever treated me the way you have. Thank you." They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"The last thing I'd want is for you to be hurt. I love you, and I'd do anything to protect you." Kowalski said. Juliette smiled and kissed Kowalski. Then the glow in her eyes faded away. Her face looked worried. "What's wrong?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, when I was still unconscious, I had a horrible dream. I dreamt that you died trying to protect me. I was so scared. I don't want that to happen. I love you too much for that to happen." she said in her most conserned voice. "It would devistate me if you were hurt trying to protect me." Some tears fell from her eye. Kowalski wiped them away and looked into Juliette's eyes. He started to sing.

Come, stop your crying.  
It'll be alright.  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry.  
You'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

Juliette smiled and hugged Kowalski. He hugged her back. Then he let her go and they looked at each other. "I love you." Juliette whispered. Kowalski smiled and whispered, "I love you, too." Juliette slowly broke from the hug, turned around, and took a few steps toward her habitat. Suddenly, she turned around and said, "I'm serious, Kowalski. Don't you ever die on me, ok?" Kowalski smiled and said, "You have my solemn promise." Juliette leaped into her habitat, got into bed, and fell asleep. Kowalski went into the penguin habitat and did the same. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

"The force is strong in both of them. Oh so very strong."  
"Do you think they are the ones in the prophecy, sir?"  
"Yes, I am sure."  
"Shall I capture them now, sir?"  
"No, not yet. Give them a few days. The bond is strengthening. We must capture them when the bond is strongest."  
"When will that be, sir?"  
"The prophecy says, 'They will become one, and the force in them will strengthen to beyond tens of ten thousands.' "  
"What does that mean, sir?"  
"We will wait until he proposes, then we will capture them."  
"Then project STARSCREAM will commense, sir?"  
"Yes, my trustful bounty hunter. Do not fail me."  
"I will not, sir. I can assure you that."  
"Good. Soon, the world will be mine! Bwahahaha!"

**(I am not going to tell you who this new mysterious villain is. All I will say is It's not Blowhole.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: (I'm letting you guys name this one! Vote options are on my profile page!)

A few months went by normally. Luckily, no other kidnappings. And lucky enough, too. Juliette was in the lemur habitat working on a special invention. It was a special tool that could be used for many tasks, basically opening doors and hacking computers. She had gotten the idea from a british sci-fi movie about a time traveler. She tweeked at the wires of the little screwdiver-shaped object, and smiled. She finally took out a blue, marble sized sphere. She attatched it to the tip of the object. It started to hum to life, then the sphere glowed a light blue. Juliette smiled triumphantly and pressed the button on the object. It gave off a light sonic sound and vibrated a little. She pointed it at a lock she had locked for the final test. It quickly unlocked with a clanking noice. Juliette smiled and nodded confidently. "Perfect. My sonic screwdriver is complete." she said. The finished invention wasn't the only reason she was happy. Tomorrow was her birthday. Well, it was Julien's birthday, too. Being a twin was somewhat confusing. Juliette figured that Julien had already spread the news across the entire zoo, and was planning a party. She hadn't seen him all day. Just then, Julien jumped into the habitat wearing a weird party hat and holding a noise maker.

"Happy birthday, sister!" Julien exclaimed. Juliette rolled her eyes.  
"Our birthday isn't until tomorrow. And you might want to take that stuff off before someone beats you up." Juliette said, laughing. She continued to work on her invention.

Julien smiled and said, "By the way, your boyfriend is looking for you."

Juliette immediately turned around and asked, "Say what?" Julien's smile got wider.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you to meet him by the fountain." he said. Juliette got up and walked out of the habitat. She walked to the fountain and found a blue colored box. (No, it's not the TARDIS. It's a smaller box.) She opened the box and found a note inside it. It read, "Turn around." She turned around, and saw something by her feet. She picked it up. She read it, and what it said made her jaw drop. They were tickets to the Taylor Swift concert in Tennessee! Kowalski appeared out from nowhere and smiled.

"I thought it'd be a good idea for your birthday, since you like music so much." he said. Juliette turned around and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she said happily. Kowalski picked her up and twirled her around. He put her down and said, "You better start packing. We leave at five o' clock." Juliette smiled and kissed Kowalski on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said as she ran back to her habitat and started to pack. She packed her holo-shape 10, her sonic screwdriver, and the silver dress she wore on her first date with Kowalski. Little did she know, someone was watching her in the bushes.

"They're leaving th zoo, sir."  
"Follow them. Don't let them out of your site."  
"Yes sir."  
"You know the penalty if you fail."  
"Yes sir, and I'll watch them with my life."  
"See that you do. Now, follow them."  
"Yes sir. But what if I am caught."  
"Then capture them early if you must. But don't hurt them. We need them."  
"Yes sir, I know, sir."  
"Good. Now go, Aura. Go and make sure you don't lose them."  
"Yes, Captain Mako. I will not fail you."

Juliette noticed a brown and white figure take to the skies from under the bushes. She only caught a small glimpse of it, so she just shrugged and continued with what she was doing. It was almost five o' clock, so Juliette flung her duffel bag over her shoulder and went to the otter habitat to say goodbye to Marlene. She jumped over the river surrounding Marlene's habitat and knocked on the door. Marlene answered it almost immediately. "Hey Juliette. What's up?" Marlene said.

"I'm going to Tennessee!" Juliette practically screamed. Marlene didn't seem that surprized. It looked as though she already knew.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Marlene said. The two friends hugged. Juliette let go and waved as she walked away.

"See you in a few days!" Juliette said.

"Goodbye!" Marlene said.

"Don't let my brother get into trouble!" Juliette said as she jumped over the river.

"I won't!" Marlene said as she walked into her habitat. Juliette walked over to the zoo gates where Kowalski was waiting. Kowalski reached his hand out.

"Shall we go?" he asked, humoring their first date.

Juliette took his hand and said, "Of coarse." They left the zoo, unaware of the thing that was following them.


	13. Chapter 13 CONTEST

**The Next Chapter: You Decide**

**Okay, This isn't a real chapter. I am giving chapter 6 to you readers. I am having a contest. I am letting you write this chapter. The catch, ONLY THREE WRITERS WILL HAVE THEIR IDEAS IN THE CHAPTER. All you have to do is:**

**Step1- Go to my profile page.**

**Step 2- Write a review with your ideas on what should happen in this chapter. Please keep it under a K+ limit, please.**

**Step 3- Wait until February 20th, 2011. Three lucky writers will have their ideas in my chapter. I will give them full credit and put their names at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Rules:**

**1. No killing any charachters.**

**2. Nothing inapropriate.**

**3. Keep it under the K+ limit.**

**4. USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND HAVE FUN! **

**THE RACE IS ON!**


	14. Chapter 14: Divided

Chapter 13: Divided (Idea Winner for this chapter is 101 giraffes)

Juliete and Kowalski walked through the park. The sun was just setting. The sky was painted with magnificent colors of red, lavender, pink, and orange. Kowalski had his flipper wrapped around Juliette's hand. Juliette's duffel bag was flung over her shoulder. They stayed close to the shadows to avoid being seen. Juliette looked at the silver clouds painted against the sunset. She sighed. It just took her breath away. Then she had a flashback.

_"Haha! Look at your hoopy thingy! It's ridiculous!" young Julian laughed at Juliette. They were only little kids at the time, and Julian wasn't crowned king yet. Juliette crossed her arms and looked at her invention. It was basically a jumble of wires and a big hula hoop._

_"It's called a cronotron! It allows you to travel through time!" Juliette pouted. Her twin brother skipped around her._

_"Your a brainy princess! Your a brainy princess!" Julian taunted. Juliette pushed him. He kept on laughing._

_"I do not like being referred to as a princess! Why do you tease me in such a manner?" Juliette asked her brother. Julian crossed his tiny lemur arms and snickered._

_"Well, maybe it's because no suitors have ever liked you. Your royalness is your magnet for boys, but your brains scare them away! Haha!" Julian laughed. That was when Juliette went off. She roundhouse kicked him in the bottom. He screamed as he flew across the river. Julian rubbed his rump._

_"The day I find the right guy will come! He'll be smart, funny, cute, and he won't care if I'm a princess or not! He'll love me for who I am!" Juliette yelled at her brother._

_"Yeah, and I'll be King of New York!" Julian yelled back. Juliette ran from her brother. She swung from the trees with tears in her eyes. Man! Did her twin tick her off! She kept on swinging through the trees until she saw something. A shiny object caught her eye. She stopped swinging and went to investigate. She went towards the light until it dissapeared. But she found something else. _

_A bunch of plants covered a small cave. Juliette brushed them aside and walked in. After a few feet she found the way out. She brushed some foilage away. What she saw took her breath away. She had come to a beautiful scene. She had come to a large rock cliff carpeted with green grass. The grass was covered in dew drops. But what was more breathtaking was the sunset. The whole sky was colored a hot pink with lavender clouds painted all around. She sat down and admired the view._

Juliette sighed a second time. She admired sunsets. Kowalski noticed her staring at the sunset, almost hypnotised by the siver clouds. He smiled at her. She had such a wonderful personality. She was sweet, sensative, smart, and drop dead gorgeous. He leaned close to her ear.

"That's exactly the same look I had when I first saw you." he whispered. Juliette broke out of her trance and looked at Kowalski. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly.

"Aww. How sweet! The pen-gu-in is such a Romeo!"

Dr. Blowhole stood right behind Kowalski. Juliette tried to hold back a scream. Kowalski stood in front of Juliette to protect her.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. You may be worried about Skipper, though." Blowhole said with a laugh. Juliette looked confused.

"Why would Skipper want to hurt us?" she asked angrily. Blowhole had totally ruined her moment with Kowalski. Blowhole sneered at Juliette, and Kowalski sneered back.

"Well, let's just say I _reminded _him that you were a spy." Blowhole said.

"I am not a spy." Juliette said.

"Try telling him that." Just then, Skipper appeared from behind them. His eyes glowed red. Blowhole then flew away in his bubble laughing. Skipper took an angry step toward the two. Juliette and Kowalski took a step back. Juliette looked at Kowalski.

"So, what do you think happened to Skipper?" she asked. Kowalski just shrugged.

"Hypnosis? Maybe brainwash?" Kowalski guessed. Skipper pointed at Kowalski.

"You and Juliette are over! She's a spy." Skipper said. Kowalski held his hands up to try and calm Skipper down.

"Juliette isn't a spy. Now, this may be hard to believe, but you're under a hypnotic trance to enhance your anger, aggression, and paranoia." Kowalski tried to explain. Skipper slapped him in the face.

"She is a spy! Now you are coming back to the zoo immediately." Skipper tried to pull him away from Juliette. Kowalski pulled away and held Juliette's hand.

"I will never leave Juliette." he said defensively. Juliette took a step towards Skipper.

"Yeah, I would never do anything to hurt Kowalski." Juliette said calmly. Skipper looked at her furiously.

"You LIAR!" He screamed. Suddenly, he did the unthinkable.

Skipper slapped Juliette.

Juliette fell to the floor. She brought a hand up to the side of the face. Kowalski came to her side. She brought her hand from her face. She gasped. It was covered in blood. Kowalski couldn't bare to look at the wound on her face. There was a large cut on her lip. It was bleeding bad. The sight of blood made Juliette feint. Kowalski was frozen in shock. The shock soon wore off.

Kowalski laid Juliette down gently. He clenched his flippers as he got up. He charged at Skipper and tackled him. He pinned him down and was about to punch him in the face.

"Kowalski, don't!"

Juliette grabbed Kowalski's flipper and pulled him off of Skipper. Kowalski looked at Juliette. Her eyes were tearing up. Her lip had stopped bleeding. Kowalski was frozen by her ice blue gaze. Her voice softened.

"It isn't worth it. It's not his fault."

"But he hit you-"

"He can't control himself, Kowalski. Brute force isn't better than intellect."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kowalski stroked her cheek. Juliette smiled. Her smile suddenly faded away as she looked behind Kowalski.

"Look out!" Juliette yelled. Too late. Skipper grabbed Kowalski by the neck and threw him into a tree. Juliette tried to run to him, but Skipper grabbed her by the arms and held her back. Kowalski got up and started to run towards her, but was suddenly tackled by Private and Rico.

"Sorry, Kowalski. Skipper's orders." Private whispered. Private and Rico held back the struggling Kowalski. Juliette thrashed as hard as she could to escape Skipper's grasp. The three penguins kept pulling Kowalski and Juliette away from each other.

"Let me go! I am not a spy! Let me go!" Juliette screamed. She kept her eyes on Kowalski, and he kept his eyes on her. They were about thirty feet away from each other.

"Kowalski I love you!" Juliette yelled to her love. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too! Don't go!" Kowalski yelled back. Juliette started to cry at this point.

"I'll never leave you. Oh Kowalski!" she cried. Tears fell down from her eyes like rain.

"Oh Juliette!" Kowalski made one last effort to get to her. Rico sighed a sigh of regret, raised a flipper, and karate chopped Kowalski in the neck. Kowalski winced and passed out. Juliette's eyes went wide.

"No! Kowalski!" Juliette screamed before Skipper karate chopped Juliette in the neck. She passed out.

**Uh oh! Skipper isn't letting them be together. Curse you Blowhole! And my typing fingers! I can't control them anymore! The next chapter will contain suspense, romance, and trust. oh, and major force action! Oh, BTW: The story continues...Right NOW!**

Juliette regained consciousness. Her neck was real sore. She looked around. She was in a concrete holding cell. There was nothing inside the cell except a pillow and a tattered blanket. There was also a small opening. It was a small slot about a half an inck thick and two inches long. She picked herself up and limped over to the opening. When she looked through it, she could see another holding cell. She wondered if Kowalski was in that cell. There was only one way to find out.

"Kowalski! Are you there? I think I might be in the cell across from you. Please answer, love." she whispered. She didn't know if she was under surveillance. Slowly, by each second, her hope lessened. She looked away with tears in her eyes. Would she ever see her true love again? She then heard light footsteps coming down the hallway.

She ran over to the pillow and blanket and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and closed. The weird thing was, it opened and closed by itself. Nobody had entered or exited. Quiet footsteps crept towards her. Juliette's heart was pounding like a drum. She held her breath when the footsteps stopped. At first she thought it was her imagination, but those factors changed when she felt breathing on her cheek.

Juliette shook with fear, afraid of what was going to happen next. She didn't believe in ghosts, but this whatever-it-was was scaring her to death. She closed her eyes tighter and clenched the end of her blanket.

Juliette POV

I was scared to death! I don't believe in ghosts, but I couldn't take this terror. It was breathing on my cheek! I just kept thinking, Kill me already! Get it over with! That's when I felt a flipper caress my cheek. A flipper? What the heck? Then I realized who it was when I felt it kiss my cheek and say, "Juliette, wake up. It's me-"

"Kowalski!" I said quietly. I sat straight up and looked at where his voice come from. I felt terrified.  
"Oh my God! They killed you!" I gasped. Kowalski snickered.

"No, no, I'm not dead. It's an invisibility bracelet." he said. Suddenly, Kowalski became visible right before my eyes. He had taken off the bracelet. It was very thin and silver with a green button on the side. My heart raced, for my love had returned.

"Come on, Juliette. I have to get you out of here." he said. We stood up simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes. His deep, blue eyes were something that made me feel better instantly. I kissed him, suddenly and passionately. It felt a lot better to be in his warm embrace once again.

We broke our kiss and he hugged me. He rocked me back and forth as I cried into his shoulder. I just couldn't help crying at an emotional time like this. I had been accused, slapped, and beaten. I was also tortured by watching them pull us apart. And I suspect that it was no better for Kowalski. He looked at me and wiped away my tears. Then I wiped away his.

"So, where should we go?" Kowalski asked me. I thought about it for a while. Then I thought of the perfect place to hide.

"Madagascar." I said with a slight smile. He smiled back. It was a foolproof plan. We would both be safe there for a while. Juliette knew the perfect place on the island where they could stay. Plus, Skipper would never go to a place with so many lemurs. I explained my plan to Kowalski. His smile got wider.

"Now that's my brainy angel!" He rubbed the tip of his beak against my nose. I blushed. He really knows how to make my heart flutter.

"Stop it! Come on, this isn't the time for flirting! We need to get out of here!" I said, laughing. He looked at me with a smile.

"You're right, Juliette. Come on." He said. "Well, first there's something I need to ask you." Suddenly, the alarms went off. Skipper had discovered us.

"After we get out of here, okay?" I said as we ran toward the door. First thing was first, we needed to get out of here, fast.


	15. Chapter 15: Aura returns

Chapter 14: Aura Returns

Kowalski and Juliette ran through the hallway to the exit. Juliette picked the lock and they ran outside. Their hearts were pounding like crazy. They ran through the gated and to the outside. They stopped running once they were in the park so they could catch their breath. Juliette almost passed out. They finally caught their breath and sat down. Kowalski chuckled under his breath.

"Wow. I have never run that fast in my life!" he said, laughing. Juliette smiled.

"If we had run any faster, we'd be going light speed." Juliette joked. Kowalski nudged her softly with his elbow.

"Yeah, if we hadn't stopped, we'd be in Madagascar right now." He and Juliette laughed. They stood up and started to walk further away from the zoo. Juliette spoke up.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Juliette asked Kowalski. Kowalski looked at her, confused.

"You were going to ask me a question, but the alarms went off." Juliette reminded him. A nervous look appeared on Kowalski's face. He looked away from Juliette.

"Oh, yeah." he said nervously.

Kowalski stopped and faced Juliette. He took a seep breath and held Juliette's hands in his. Apparently what he was going to ask was very important. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

The fierce bounty hunter crept closer to get a better view. She looked down from the tree. This was the moment she had waited for. The moment she would strike. She had to remind herself not to kill them. The bounty would not be paid to her if either one were dead. She needed both alive. But Mako did not say anything about being gentle. She sat on the branch and prepared for attack. Kowalski cleared his throat and spoke.

"Juliette, I have known you for a while now. And these many months have been the best in my life. But I need to know if you feel the same way as I." he said to Juliette. She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Of coarse I do! I love you more than anything." Juliette said softly. By the way she said it, he knew that she meant it.

"And I love you, too, Juliette. And I want to ask you... Will you m-" he froze. Juliette was looking past him, into the trees. She looked terrified.

"No, it can't be!" she whispered. Kowalski turned around and looked into the trees. There was something watching them. It didn't look friendly.

Aura mentally slapped herself. Juliette had seen and recognized her! She would have to attack now or they would get away. She flapped her arms and let out a shriek. It was time to strike.

Juliette and Kowalski dropped as the attacker dove toward them. It's razer sharp talons barely missed them. It landed on the ground and turned around. They looked at the attacker. It was a female bald eagle, twice their size. Her left eye was mechanical, and glowed an eery green. A metal backpack was strapped to her back. Her beak was cracked and miscolored.

"Aura Veronica!" Juliette gasped. The bald eagle smiled a crooked smile.

"Nice to see you again, princess! I see you've finally got a guy. How cute." Aura sneered. Juliette sneered back.

"What are you doing here, Aura?" Juliette demanded. Kowalski looked confused.

"You know her?" Kowalski questioned. Juliette bowed and shook her head. She took a deep regretful sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to tell you when the time was right." Juliette took another sigh. "I was a little girl, just starting to control my force abilities. I was getting confident that I was okay." Juliette looked at Kowalski. She looked at Aura.

"That was until an evil sith lemur named Captain Mako discovered me. He sent Aura to kidnap me so he could drain my force powers and use them for himself. He almost suceeded, but my force powers overloaded the draining system." Juliette stared at Aura angrily. Aura sneered back.

"The explosion should've killed both him and Aura. That was the first time my force powers went out of control. It was why I was scared of using the force, because of others trying to use my powers for evil. I am so sorry, Kowalski." Juliette hung her head shamefully and turned away.

She couldn't dare look in his eyes, afraid of what anger they may show. Kowalski had told her all his secrets, and she had kept one from him. She wouldn't be surprized if he broke up with her right there and then. But she suddenly felt a flipper land on her shoulder and turn her around. Kowalski tilted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. Juliette was shocked. Kowalski didn't look angry, sad, or regretful. He was smiling. Kowalski suddenly wrapped her in a big hug. Juliette looked confused.

"Okay, I was expecting something like 'I thought I could trust you'. Instead a hug?" Juliette asked. Kowalski smiled at her.

"It was better to tell me now than never. I can understand why you'd be scared, but you need to trust me. I would never hurt you." Kowalski said softly to Juliette. Juliette smiled at him.

"I'm never scared with you around." she said. Aura rolled her eyes and let out a shriek. She charged at the couple.

"Get down!" Juliette screamed. Kowalski had no time to think before Juliette knocked him to the ground. Juliette jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. She swung and threw herself in the air. Juliette front-flipped onto Aura's mechanical backpack.

"Let's see how well your flying is after I disable your guidance chip!" Juliette yelled. She quickly examined the backpack. It had a gold panel in the middle. Juliette pried it open and jumbled through the wires. She finally found what she was looking for-the guidance chip.

It was connected to the mainframe, which was wired up to Aura's brain. Juliette smiled to herself. Too easy, she thought. She pulled out the guidance chip. Suddenly she wished she had disconnected it when they were closer to the ground.

Aura and Juliette screamed as they spun out of control toward the ground. Juliette held on for her life. Kowalski just stared in horror. That bounty hunter was plummeting toward the earth, with Juliette on it! At the speed they were going, he knew that she wouldn't survive. There was only one thing he could do.

Kowalski concentrated on summoning the force. If he could change their angle from a straight down 90 degree angle to a slanted 130 degree angle, they would glide down safely. Kowalski pushed with all his might. He watched with satisfaction as the eagle changed angle and glided toward him.

Juliette screamed as they skidded to a stop. She immediately took the guidance chip, darted away from Aura, and practically jumped into Kowalski's waiting arms. He rubbed her back and whispered, "Don't you ever do that again! You could've gotten hurt! I was so worried!" Juliette chuckled under her breath.

"And what? Do you think your deadly missions are a walk in the park for me?" Juliette said, laughing. Kowalski just smiled and hugged her. Juliette smiled. It always felt good to be in Kowalski's warm embrace. That was when Juliette remembered that Aura was still alive.

Aura shrieked and lunged at Kowalski. She grabbed his head with one of her razor sharp talons and tore him away from Juliette. She pinned him to the ground with the other talon. Then, with the first talon she squeezed lightly on Kowalski's head, causing him to wince in pain.

"Give me the chip, Juliette, and surrender." Aura demanded. Juliette held her ground, but she held fear in her eyes.

"And what if I don't give you the chip, Aura?" Juliette said boldly. Aura smirked and squeezed harder on Kowalski's head, making him scream.

"Get the picture, princess?" Aura sneered.

Juliette didn't even try to hide the fear now. She had dealt with Aura before, and she knew that the fierce bounty hunter didn't bluff. Aura wouldn't hesitate to kill Kowalski with one swift movement. But due to their enemosity, Juliette knew that Aura would make it slow and painful. Aura was growing impatient, so she squeezed even harder on Kowalski's head. Kowalski screamed louder. Trickles of blood started to run down his face.

"Juliette, don't do it! Don't give the chip to this monster!" Kowalski pleaded to Juliette.

"Don't hurt him!" Juliette screamed, ignoring Kowalski's words. Aura smirked.

"I'll let him go if you hand me the chip!" Aura smiled as Juliette reluctantly threw the chip at her. The huntress picked the chip up and replaced it in the backpack. A loud hum was heard as the guidance chip activated. Aura laughed and threw Kowalski at Juliette, who instantly ran to his side.

Juliette, at that moment, hated herself for what was happening. If she had been more careful, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. She was probably _the _worst girlfriend in the history of relationships! Really, what kind of girlfriend has a bounty hunter chasing her and doesn't tell her boyfriend?

Kowalski lay there, dazed and in pain. Juliette tried to wipe off the blood on his head. It didn't work. Suddenly a roll of gauge hit her in the head. Juliette stared angrily at Aura, who sneered. How dare she hurt Kowalski and then offer bandages! Juliette was fuming with rage, but she needed to help Kowalski first. Juliette quickly wrapped Kowalski's bleeding head with the gauge. She tried to hold back tears.

"Come on, Kowalski. You're gonna be just fine. Don't you dare die on me! You promised!" Juliette whispered into his ear. That was when Kowalski laid a flipper on her cheek and whispered back, "Now, now. No tears. I'm fine."

Juliette smiled and replied back, "You sure you're ok?" Kowalski nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, I just got a bit of a headache." Kowalski chuckled. The smile was blown clear off her face and replaced by a look of annoyance. She pushed Kowalski.

"THAT WAS NOT AT ALL FUNNY! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! IF YOU WEREN'T MY BOYFRIEND I'D MURDER YOU!" Juliette yelled. Kowalski just kept on laughing. He stopped immediately when they were both thrown into a cage. Yet again, they had forgotten about Aura's presence.

"You said that you'd let Kowalski go!" Juliette yelled at Aura, who sneered, smirked, and snickered at the same time.

"Yeah, I lied." 

**Yeah, it just keeps getting worse for the two lovers. Don't worry, it'll get a lot better. (Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Juliette come out of knowhere.)**

Kowalski: Oh, it better be.

Me:Oh No! They've found me!

Skipper: You made me a slave of Blowhole!

Private: Why'd you have us gang up on Kowalski!

Rico: Grahjkigtv rweyern!

Me: I'm so dead!

Kowalski: Why do you keep on hurting Juliette?

Juliette: Yeah, you're killin' me man...girl!

Me: (Looks at Juliette) You traitor!

Juliette: You paired me up with Kowalski, I side with Kowalski.

Me: Look, it'll all will end well. You'll see! It'll get much better. (All get out crowbars.)

Everyone except me: Oh, you bet it will!

Me: AHHHHHH! This is what happens when you write stories at midnight!


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Question

Chapter 15: A Big Question

Aura, the evil bounty hunter, could've never been happier. She had captured her two prisoners easily. Maybe a little early, but Captan Mako wouldn't care. As long as they were alive, she would get her pay. She cruised along the thermos of New York, the small metal cage hanging from her talons. Mako would be pleased, Aura thought.

Juliette stared blankly towards the buildings below. The people below had no idea of what was about to happen. Well, neither did she, but it had to be worse than last time. She closed her eyes and had a flashback. She remembered the pain, torture and loneliness of that horrid day, and dreaded what was about to come. And worse, she had brought someone else into it-Kowalski.

Juliette mentally slapped herself. Poor Kowalski had no idea of what was in store. He was going to get seriously hurt, if he wasn't already, and it was all her fault. Or it could get worse. Captain Mako might go with full blown revenge and KILL Kowalski! She was glad Kowalski couldn't see her face, because she could feel tears forming in her eyes. They were cold and almost frozen due to the high altitude.

As Aura flapped her wings, the cold air rushed into the cage. Juliette shivered and wrapped her tail around her legs, trying to keep warm. Kowalski noticed this. He scooted over to her and put a flipper on her shoulder. Juliette hesitated before turning her head around slowly. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Kowalski asked Juliette, who just nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." she replied. Her voice was thick and emotionless. Her eyes were just the same, and they didn't meet Kowalski's. She turned her head away, but immediately turned her back around when she felt a flipper reach across her back and around her shoulders. She looked at Kowalski, who had a small grin on his face.

"Don't try to hide it. When you feel pain, I feel it too. Now, what's wrong? I'm all ears, even though technically I don't have ears."

Juliette looked at him. Should she tell him, and risk her whole relationship? Or should she just shake it off and shut him out? She finally decided to tell him. She leaned forweard and buried her head in his chest. Kowalski smiled and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Kowalski." Juliette said in a hushed whisper. Kowalski looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this huge mess! First I kept the largest secret in my life from you. Then I got us both captured by a bounty hunter hired by a guy determined to destroy my life! I'm the worst girlfriend in all of existance!" Juliette cried into Kowalski's shoulder, who immediately wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"No, no! Don't cry, Juliette, please. You aren't a bad girlfriend at all!" he said softly to Juliette. She looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping off her nose.

"How can I not be? Because of me, you're head's been turned into an eagle talon kabob!" Juliette felt the edge of one of the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Juliette, trust me, I've been in worse shape than this. I wouldn't give you up for all the uranium in the world. I love you, no matter what. And when we get out of this, I want to prove it to you."

The last part confused Juliette. Prove it to her? What did he mean by that? Kowalski tilted her head so she looked into his eyes.

"I just can't wait to ask you, so I'll ask you now. With the whole city of New York as my witness."

He took her hands in his and leaned forward.

"Juliette, will you marry me?"

As the cage rocked back and forth, time seemed to freeze. Juliette eyes grew wide. She had no idea Kowalski loved her so much. But, truthfully Juliette loved him even more. Juliette was completely speechless, but she was able to muster out one word.

"Yes." Juliette couldn't help but smile. Kowalski was the happier of the two. His eyes lit up like christmas lights.

"Yes? You mean, you will?" Kowalski couldn't hold in his excitement. Juliette was starting to tear up, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Is zirconium the 40th element on the periodic table!" Juliette said before wrapping her arms around Kowalski's neck and kissing him on the beak. Kowalski smiled and kissed her back.

She said yes! The love of my life said yes, Kowalski thought as he kissed Juliette. They may have been in a cage on their way to their doom, but at least they were together.

**Okay, it's midnight, and I'm worried that the penguin charachters are going to come again and beat me up. (feels bump on head.) So, I'll make this short. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Penguins and others appear)**

Me: Oh NO! Not again! (dives behind computer)  
Skipper: It's way past your bedtime, MeganAgent13!  
Me: You're not my dad!  
Kowalski: Nevertheless, he's right. (Says to Juliette) We're getting married! (Hugs Juliette)  
Private: Wanna come to the wedding?  
Me: I'm writing the wedding! Oh, BTW you guys are still in mortal peril! Remember, Captain Mako...Aura...Skipper being more insane than usual?  
Skipper: Yeah, I can't still be...Wait...MORE THAN USUAL! (gets out crowbar)  
Me: NOT THE FACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: This chapter has been moved to it's own story.

**This chapter, since it has nothing to do with the story, has been moved to it's own story entitled THE WRITER"S END. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight, Force, and Fury

Chapter 18: The Fight, The Force, and the Fury

It was late at the penguin HQ. Skipper, still under Blowhole's paranoid spell, didn't permit Private or Rico to go to bed. Instead, he forced them to help him track down Juliette and Kowalski. They were all red eyed, but Skipper's eyes were actually glowing. Private and Rico were actually starting to get worried. What had gotten into their fearless leader?

Skipper was staring at the tracking screen angrily. The little dot was moving further away from the HQ. Private walked up to him and sheepishly tapped him on the shoulder. Skipper turned around in an instant.

"Did you find them?" He asked angrily. Private shook his head.

"Not yet, sir. Is everything alright?" Private asked quietly. Rico watched as Private stood there bravely. Even Rico was nervous about Skipper's odd behavior. Skipper looked at Private, confused.

"Why would I not be alright? You're with them, aren't you! You're with the spies!" Skipper shouted at Private. The little penguin just stared at Skipper, hurt by his wild accusations.

"No! I'm not a spy, Skippa!" Private shouted. Skipper stared to back Private into a wall.

"Well, you've been acting strange, Private!" Skipper shouted. Rico just stood there, mouth open. This was not like Skipper at all. He was even more suprized when Private took a challenging step towards Skipper.

"You're the one who's acting crazy! You've been okay with Kowalski and Juliette forever! Now you've turned on them both, thinking that they're some sort of spy!" He shouted at Skipper. Rico then decided to come foreward to support Private.

"Gjdurfgrjk jiufnes!" Rico shouted. Skipper yelled furiously and slapped Private hard. Private fell to the floor, crying. Rico gasped in horror. Suddenly, something changed in Skipper. His eyes turned from red to blue.

"What have I done!" Skipper gasped. He knelt down to help Private up. Finally, after all this feuding, Skipper was back to normal. "I am so sorry, Private!"

It was near 11:50 when Aura arrived at Captain Mako's lair in Madagascar. The devious eagle flew through the cave that led to Mako's lair. Many Foosa minions were waiting for the bounty hunter's arrival. When Aura set the cage down, the foosa ran through the little tunnels to inform Mako of her arrival.

She then noticed one of the foosa look at the cage and snicker before disappearing into a tunnel.  
_"Hmm...odd." _Aura thought_. "I wonder what that was about. Stupid foosa. It is so hard not eating them! But, Mako's orders_." Aura shrugged and turned to look at her prisoners. Her sneer turned into a crooked smile.

Kowalski had his arms wrapped around Juliette, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together, and their eyes were closed. They each had a wide smile on their face. Juliette moved her head slowly to the side of his head.

"I wuv you." Juliette whispered into Kowalski's ear. He chuckled under his breath before kissing her on the cheek.

"I wuv you more." he whispered. Juliette smiled and looked at Kowalski in the eyes. They were about to lean into a kiss when Aura interrupted them.

"Ugh! Gross! I hate that kissy love mush stuff! I know you're happy about being engadged, but as you can see, happiness is not allowed here!" Aura said, laughing at the couple.

Juliette and Kowalski immediatey stood up. (They were sitting down) Their faces were red with embarrasement. Well, with Juliette you couldn't tell if it was embarrasement or rage. It could've been both. Kowalski held onto Juliette's shoulders. The last thing they needed was a fight breaking loose. Juliette could get seriously hurt, or worse.

"Must you always ruin my moments, Aura?" Juliette sneered. Aura chuckled loudly and twitched her deformed head to the side.

"Being your nemesis, it is my only joy in life. But, you do have a good choice in boyfriend." Aura approached the cage and stared at Kowalski. Kowalski looked at Aura with anger. Aura smiled and leaned in closer.

"If you survive the draining process, call me. I'm single." Aura said with a smile. Juliette got in front of Kowalski and took a challenging step forward. She pointed at Aura firmly.

"Sorry, he's spoken for! And if you even think of hurting him, I will rip your feathers out one by one and feed them to the foosa! Got that, Bounty Hunter?" Juliette yelled at her kidnapper with anger in her voice. Aura was completely blown back by this sudden anger, and so was Kowalski. He had never seen Juliette so angry.

"Hmm...I would eat you if Mako permitted me. But, since I can't, I'll inform you of the torture Mako will bring on you and your fiance'. After we drain your force powers, I will have the great honor of devouring your love. And because of that insulting way you shouted at me, I will make it slow and painful."

Juliette looked at Kowalski, then back at Aura. "No, y-y-you wouldn't!" Juliette stuttered.

"Oh yes I would. I would take the life of your one true love right before your very eyes. While you're still tied up, I will corner your frightened fiance' and tear through his skin."

"Stop it!" Juliette begged. She couldn't bear to hear it. Kowalski just stood there speechless. His own fate was making Juliette start to cry. "_She really does love me_," Kowalski realized. _"I won't let Aura torture her like this!"_

"That's enough! I don't care who you are, but I won't let you treat Juliette like this! So you better leave her alone, or I will personally blast you with my subatomic laser and send you back to the 1950s!" Kowalski shouted at the cruel bunty hunter.

"I will shred him with my talons until he is no more than hamburger meat! Then, I will devour his eyes and lungs! And finally, I will cut out his heart and devour it! And you will see it all!"

"I said leave her alone!"

The devious bounty hunter smiled and laughed as she pressed a button on her metal backpack. The cage descended into a dark room. A small lamp hung over them, giving the room an eery glow. Kowalski walked over to Juliette, who was crying silently with her back facing him. He looked at her sympathetically and tapped her on the shoulder. Juliette immediately turned around and kissed him. Kowalski was confused, but he couldn't help but smile.

"What was that for?" he asked. Juliette was blushing slightly, but tears kept flowing from her eyes.

"I did that because we may never do that again! The truth is I'm scared to death! We both are probably going to die! We're never going to get married and-"

"Don't talk like that! We'll get out of this, we'll get married, and our life will be perfect! I am extriemly shocked to see you give up so easily." Kowalski interrupted Juliette.

"You don't know Mako like I do. He is worse than Blowhole. He took something away from Julian and me that could never be replaced," Juliette said in a serious tone before trailing off. She looked away before speaking again.

"He killed my father."

**OMG! Mako killed Juliette's father! Who would write such a horrible plot? Oh, yeah. I did...well...  
Sorry about the stuff Aura says. It all wasn't supposed to be there, but I can't control my writing anymore! I'm also sorry for having Juliette tortured so much, but it has to be like that for the plot to work. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Penguins Appear)**

Me:AAAHHHH! (Hides behind computer) What now?  
Skipper: I think we've been through this conversation before, Meganagent13.  
Me: If any fanfictioners can help me get rid of these guys, please put that in your review.  
Kowalski: Ignore what Meganagent13 is saying.  
Me: Do not ignore my words!  
Private: She's crazy!  
Me: Hey! Calling myself Pink Ninja is not crazy!  
Rico: JHudjd Graioje  
Me: I AM NOT!


	19. Chapter 19: The Escape

**Before I begin, I want to give a special thanks to PerryRocks-WolfWarrior, who helped me write this chapter. I couldn't have done it without ya, PerryRocks! Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 19: The Escape

Kowalski's eyes widened a bit, as he was filled with shock of what words filled his ears and mind. His love's father...was killed by her own enemy, the one and only Captain Mako. Kowalski watched as tears fell in a line from Juliette's eyes as she looked at him. Kowalski's flippers shook along with Juliette's.

"I-I love you so much..." Juliette sniffed, "You're my other half for god sakes! When I'm with you, or even near you...I feel like I found my other side...I don't want it to go away...I love you, darn it!" Juliette shouted, nearly crying a river.

Kowalski swallowed, before he grabbed Juliette and hugged her tightly to calm her sorrow. Kowalski held her for a few more seconds to make sure she was calmed down, before he let her go, "We'll get out. I promise you."

"H-how?" Juliette whimpered.

Kowalski snorted, "You didn't think I would forget my gear, would you?" he asked. He whipped out a small, tiny yellow pouch. It looked useless.

Juliette frowned, "Oh, that's wonderful.." she muttered.

"It is!" Kowalski smiled, "As of course, old Captain Mako couldn't have spotted it. You see, Honey, the pouch camoflouges itself to the object its touching. So when it touches me, it turns black and white as my feather colors!" Juliette nodded, interested.

Kowaski opened it and out came a few inventions of his. One of them was his ray gun that could turn things invisible, and another one was an iron breaker, which could successfully break the cage. Kowalski grabbed the invisibility ray and aimed it at Juliette, who jumped.

"W-what are you DOING?" Juliette yelped quietly.

"I'm going to turn you and me invisible, so when Mr. Mako comes in, he'll think we escaped, and he'll be furiously trying to find us. But we'll be in this cage! And when it's dark, we'll be able to use the iron melter and be able to escape while Mako is sleeping."

Juliette looked at her fiance', "Kowalski...that just might work..." she mumbled.

Kowalski smiled, "Never judge your future husband."

Juliette smiled and said weakly, "Fire when ready..."

Kowalski aimed the ray at her, and clicked the button. A yellow light evolved around Juliette, ingulfing her inside it. A few seconds later, the light turned a green color, before evaporating.  
Juliette was nowhere in sight.

Kowalski put the ray down, "Juliette..?"

It was silent.

"Juliette?" Kowalski said, this time nervously. He felt something pinch his arm.

"OW!" he yelped, jumping up. A laugh was heard.

"Your invention works, Kowalski!" came Juliette's voice from beside him.

Kowalski's eyes widened, "It works! It actually works!"

His ray suddenly lifted in the air without hands being seen.

"Now, I'll zap you." said Juliette.

Kowalski saw the ray point at him, and the button being pushed down. The ray shot at him, ingulfing him in the same way as Juliette. He was soon invisible a few seconds later.

Kowalski looked down at himself, seeing nothing, "This gives me the willys a bit..." he said.

Juliette smiled, "You get used to it."

Kowalski nodded. Of course, he wouldn't contradict his fiance', even if she was related to the dumbest king on the earth.

The two waited until they heard footsteps. They were quiet. A few seconds passed before Mako came into view. He was a black lemur with red covering his feet, eyes, and tail. His eyes were a dark purple, which reminded Juliette of the dark side of the force. His right hand was mechanical.

He gazed around, before his eyes landed on the 'empty' cage.

"BLAST! That brat princess and her boyfriend escaped!" he roared. Juliette whimpered a little and clutched Kowalski for protection. Mako immediantly stormed out of the room.

"Now!" Kowalski said, making sure Mako wasn't in ear shot. He grabbed the iron melter, and zapped the cage. The cage bars instantly melted, causing a big hole to appear in the cage wall.

"Kowalski, I LOVE you!" Juliette laughed. She kissed Kowalski on the cheek, before she jumped out of the cage happily. Kowalski blushed rapidly, before he followed her.

The two slid/ran toward the exit, but carefully, as they weren't of the lamb yet.

"This is creepy," Juliette said.

"Why?" Kowalski asked, confused.

"I can't see you! I'm scared."

"I'll be right beside you. Don't worry," Kowalski reassured. Juliette smiled, even though Kowalski couldn't see it. Kowalski luckily managed to get Juliette's shoulders a while later, and pressed her against the wall, "Stay here."

He slid off. Juliette frowned, "Kowalski! Don't leave me!" she moaned. She sighed, and leaned against the wall. She shuddered. She hoped the ray wouldn't wear off soon.

Kowalski slid to the exit to see if the coast was clear. Suspiciously, there weren't any foosa guards waiting. He let go a sigh of relief and turned around to go back to Juliette. His eyes went wide when he came face to face with Captain Mako. He held his breath and stayed as still as possible, thinking Mako couldn't see him. Mako immediately laughed and sprayed Kowalski with a green mist, which made Kowalski visible again. He was immediately surrounded by foosa guards.

"You didn't think I would suspect you being invisible, Kowalski! Ha! You're as ignorant as Juliette." Mako taunted as Kowalski was tackled by foosa.

"Run, Juliette! It's a trap!" Kowalski screamed before a foosa hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. Little did he know, Juliette had already heard the foosa. But, she couldn't just let Mako take Kowalski.

Mako's eyes widened when two of the foosa were knocked off of Kowalski and karate kicked into the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Juliette's angry voice came out of nowhere. All of the foosa immediately let Kowalski go and ran behind Captain Mako, who just grinned maniacly.

"Well, hello Princess Juliette! It's so glad to see you!" Mako said as he sprayed Juliette with the green mist. Juliette immediately became visible beside Kowalski. The evil lemur laughed when the princess formed attack position.

"I won't let you take him like how you took my father!" Juliette yelled at Captain Mako. The evil villian threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha! Your father wasn't this easy to catch! He'd be really dissapointed in his daughter's failure. What a shame... But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon in the afterlife." Mako mocked Juliette with a laugh.

Juliette felt a shaking flipper land on her shoulder. She turned around to see a clawed up Kowalski standing behind her, looking at Mako furiously.

"If you so much as lay a paw on her, I will rip that mechanical hand off your arm!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Mako looked at him slyly and looked back at his mechanical arm

"What? This hand?" Mako reached his arm out to the couple. Just then, a bolt of lightning shot out at Juliette and Kowalski, and they were out cold.

**OOOH...cliffhanger! Anyway, thanks PerryRocks-WolfWarrior! **


	20. Chapter 20: The death

**When a princess dies, a star goes out. And many hearts are broken.- King Julius II (Juliette's father)**

Chapter 20: The Death

Juliette woke with her waist strapped to a lab table. Her body was hurting all over from the electrocution, another nasty trick from Captain Mako. She looked around Mako's evil lair. It was dark and cold, with only a few spotlights hanging from the ceiling. Many foosa minions stood guard by the exits.

Dang it, Juliette thought, it'll be difficult for Kowalski and me to escape.

Juliette gasped. Where was Kowalski! Had Mako already killed him? No, it couldn't be! Juliette couldn't face Captain Mako alone!

The lemur princess started to panic as the worried feeling closed around as if trying to crush the breath out of her. She tried to struggle against the leather straps holding her down. It was no use. Juliette bit her lip as a scream tried to escape her throat. Tears formed in her eyes as she faked bravery.

"W-where are you Mako? Show yourself, y-you filthy coward!" Juliette screamed in the darkness. She continued to struggle as hard as she could. She suddenly froze when she felt a flipper grab her hand.

"Calm down, Juliette! It's going to be okay! I'm right here, see?"

Juliette looked left to where the whisper came from. In the dim light, Juliette could just see the outline of her fiance', strapped to the same table as her, five inches away. Kowalski leaned closer so that she could see his face.

Juliette held Kowalski's flipper tighter, trying to stop her own hand from shaking. Kowalski noticed this and leaned towards her.

"I know that you're scared, Juliette, but you've got to be strong. It's the only thing that we can do right now. Now, can you do that for me?" he asked her.

Juliette nodded as she wiped away her tears. Kowalski smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making Juliette blush.

"I'll be strong, Kowalski. I promise." Juliette said bravely. Kowalski smiled and tried to kiss her again, but a loud voice was heard.

"Hey! No PDA in my lair!" The evil Captain Mako yelled as he stepped out of the shadows. Juliette looked angrily at her sith nemesis.

"Hmm, the tryanical murderer reveals his ugly head once again." Juliette stated with a smart-alec tone.

Captain Mako started to laugh meniacly.

"Really, Princess? That's your comeback?" The villian mocked.

"I thought it was pretty good." Kowalski muttered. Mako sneered at the penguin with irritation.

"No matter, I am going to drain you of your force powers now. Then I will use them to kill you two." Mako said casually. Suddenly, Aura, the bald eagle bounty hunter, stepped out of the shadows with two helmets.

"I will use these to drain you of your great force powers." Captain Mako taunted.

"What do you mean by great?" Kowalsi asked. Captain Mako snorted.

"Well, since you two are both force-sensitive, you two were drawn to each other. A match made in heaven, if you may. It is known by all jedi that if two force-sensitive people fall in love, their powers are magnified ten times!" Aura explained.

"I will extract your powers and use them to take over the world!" Mako shouted triumphantly.

As Aura strapped the helmets onto the reluctant two, Mako put an even larger helmet on himself. Juliette tried to frantically escape. When she noticed Captain Mako reaching for the activating button, Juliette looked at Kowalski.

"Hold on, Kowalski! This will hurt! But there's a way to stop it!"

Kowalski looked at Juliette, curiously.

"How can we stop something like this, Juliette? It's near impossible!"

Juliette closed her eyes and leaned her head against the table.

"If we can magnify the force enough, we'll short the system." Juliette explained. Kowalski nodded.

"How?" he asked her. Juliette opened her eyes and looked at her fiance'.

"Think about love!" Juliette screamed as the force draining machine was activated.

Juliette and Kowalski screamed in pain as they felt their powers start to drain from their bodies. It felt worse than the lightning- worse than the foosa attack! They both tried to ignore the pain and think about love.

Juliette thought for a second, then shouted,

"Kowalski, I love you! You're the only one who's loved me for who I truly am. You have comforted me when I'm sad and in pain! I think that you're handsome, smart, sweet, a-and just plain wonderful! I-I love it when you kiss me and hold me close! I was enchanted on the night we first went out! And when we get married, I promise that I'll be the best wife in all of the world!"

The bar on Captain Mako's helmet read half full.

Kowalski looked at Juliette. How was he going to top that? He thought for a second, then shouted back,

"When I think about you, Juliette, love is an understatement! I absolutely adore you! Your eyes are two beautiful saphires! Your cheerful personality is sparkling. Whenever I see you playing your wonderful piano, singing, or working on an invention, I just want to run over to you and kiss you, not caring who sees! You're kind, loving, and drop-dead gorgeous! I will be the best husband in the universe! I promise to make every day wonderful! I love you, and only you!"

Captain Mako's helmet was overflowing with force power, but something was wrong. It was too much! The helmet started shorting out and electrocuted the villian. Mako fell to the floor, dead. Aura, scared out of her wits, flew out the escape hatch.

Kowalski and Juliette freed themselves from the table. Once they were calmed down, Juliette looked at her fiance' long and hard. Kowalski looked back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kowalski asked softly. Juliette wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You really meant all that?" Juliette leaned closer to Kowalski, who wrapped his flippers around her waist and dipped her down.

"I was just getting started, my love." He said as he kissed her passionately.

Out of the corner of her eye, Juliette saw Captain Mako slowly move his hand around to face them. In Mako's hand was a laser gun. Juliette's eyes widened as she broke the kiss and pushed Kowalski out of the way. That was when Mako pulled the trigger.

ZAP! BANG! These sounds echoed in Kowalski's ears as Juliette was laser-blasted into the wall! He watched in horror as his love's limp body fell to the floor. She didn't get up.

"Nooo!" Kowalski screamed as he ran to Juliette. He grabbed her and layed her on his lap. Tears flowed from his face as he stared at Juliette's ash-covered body. He held her close as he sobbed.

"No! Juliette! My love, my best friend, my other half! This can't be so! She can't be gone! Oh please Nooo!" Kowalski sobbed as he rocked Juliette's limp body back and forth. He layed his head on her chest to hear the empty echo of what was her stopped heart. But he heard something else.

It was small, but it was still there! It was a heartbeat! Juliette's heartbeat! She was still alive! Joy overwhelmed Kowalski as he hugged Juliette and laughed.

"You're still alive! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Kowalski whispered in her ear.

"I-I would never leave you...I love you..." A weary Juliette whispered back with a faint grin.

Kowalski looked at her and wrapped her in a hug while sobbing.

"You saved my life!"

Juliette looked at him and wiped the tears out of his eyes. She then took his flipper and placed something in it. It was small and metal. Kowalski looked down and realised what it was. It was the locket he gave her on their first date. It had a huge dent in the front. Of coarse! The laser was deflected by the locket!

"No, you saved me, Kowalski."

Kowalski smiled and kissed Juliette softly. He then helped Juliette stand up. But, suddenly, Juliette yelled in pain and fell into Kowalski's waiting arms.

"I can't walk." Juliette whispered through gritted teeth. Kowalski immediately picked her up bridal-style.

"Then I'll carry you. Oh, and by the way, what time is it?"

Juliette looked at him, confused.

"It's around 1:30 A.M. Why?" she said. Kowalski grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet."

**Well, that's it for this chapter! BTW: They are in a lair under Madagascar. This is not the end. (Penguins appear)**

Me: AHHH! Not again!  
Skipper: Men! Disconnect this computer!  
Me: What!

zzzzzzz#######-


	21. Chapter 21: Stuck in Madagascar

Chapter 21: Stuck in Madagascar

"Juliette, you need to rest." Kowalski insisted as helped his limping fiance' walk through the thick jungle of Madagascar.

He had used a few leaves, vines, and a stick to make a splint for her sprained leg, which Juliette was lucky that it wasn't broken. Kowalski tried to sit her down by a tree, but she refused and got up. She leaned against the tree for support.

"I'm fine, Kowalski. The lemur colony is just a little ways away. I'm sure of it!" Juliette argued. Kowalski sighed.

"But that's what you said ten minutes ago. Look, you're hurt, it's getting dark out, and the foosa will come out to hunt soon. I just think that it's best if we set up camp and rest for the night." Kowalski said softly while looking at her splint.

Juliette sighed and held Kowalski's flipper. "Alright, fine. I just didn't want you to worry about me, that's all."

Kowalski instantly hugged his fiance' and whispered in her ear, "But seeing you in pain does worry me. I worry because I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

After they stopped hugging, Juliette took a vine that was hanging from the tall tree. She then started to climb it. Kowalski, more worried about Juliette, grabbed a hold of the vine she was climbing.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Kowalski stattered. Juliette rolled her eyes and looked down at him.

"I'm climbing the vine. If we stay on the ground, the foosa will get us for sure. When I get to the top, I'll pull you up." The lemur princess said before starting to climb again. She then dissapeared into the branches. Not before long did Kowalski hear her voice again.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull you up! Hold on to the vine!" Kowalski did as he was told, and was lifted in the air. Little by little Juliette lifted him further to the top of the tree. After a while he felt Juliette grab his flippers and pull him onto a large branch. As Kowalski looked up his beak brushed against Juliette's pink nose. They both looked away, blushing.

"I...um...didn't know you could climb so well, Juliette." Kowalski finally said after the awkward silence. Juliette blushed more.

"I'm a lemur, it's in my DNA." Juliette said proudly. She then grabbed a few vines and started to weave them together. She looped one vine around the other, then tied a knot on the end. She repeated that process over and over again. She only stopped a few times to untie or redo a knot. After a few minutes, Kowalski became curious and leaned closer to Juliette.

"You seem to be concentrating real hard on this. Might I ask what you're doing?" he whispered to his fiance'. Juliette looked up from her weaving and smiled.

"I'm weaving a hammock. I'm sorry if this is taking long, I haven't done this in a while. I'm almost done." Juliette said as she continued to loop one vine around another.

She tied the vines at each end and looked at her finished work. It was a beautifully weaved hammock, big enough for the two of them. Juliette tied the ends of the hammock to the branch above them, and tugged on them for security.

Once she was satisfied, she motioned for Kowalski to climb in. Once he did, she climbed in next to him. Kowalski yawned and wrapped a flipper around Juliette's shoulders, pulling her closer. He then whispered something in her ear.

"Tiako ianao, Juliette."

Juliette looked at Kowalski in suprise.

"You know my language! Why did you not tell me you knew Malagasy?" she asked in suprise.

"I picked up a few things when I first came here." Kowalski said with a smile.

"Like what?" Juliette said, intrigued.

"Voataba dantifrisy noho maintso rajako." Kowalski said with a grin.

Juliette immediately started to laugh. Kowalski looked a little confused, but was still smiling.

"What? All I said was 'Goodnight my sweet lemur.' What's the matter with that?" Kowalski said, confused.

Juliette slowly stopped laughing, and explained with a smile,

"You said, 'Tomato toothpaste for green monkey."

"Oh. Well, at least I got 'Tiako ianao' right." Kowalski said with a chuckle. Silence was heard as the hammock swayed back and forth. Then, Juliette kissed Kowalski on the cheek.

"Tiako ianao, Kowalski." she whispered with a giggle. Kowalski grinned and kissed Juliette on the lips.

"Tiako ianao, and I always will."

**(BTW Tiako ianao means "I love you" and Voataba dantifrisy noho maintso rajako does mean "Tomato toothpaste for green monkey"!)**

**At the penguin HQ...**

Skipper, Rico, and Private were busy working on the rescue plans. They were going to find Kowalski and Juliette, apolagise, and bring them home!

Skipper was busy drawing out plans. Private was working on the tracking device. Rico was relaying weapons.

"Private, where are we on finding Kowalski and Juliette?" Skipper asked Private, who looked at the screen on the TV.

"We've found them! They're in Madagascar!" Private said excitedly. Rico and Skipper immediately rushed over to the TV.

"Zoom out satellite camera on on their location." Skipper ordered. Rico pressed a blue button on the remote and the satellite camera zoomed in to Madagascar.

They saw Kowalski and Juliette sleeping on a hammock, side by side. Kowalski had his flipper wrapped around Juliette, who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Awww...they look so cute together!" Private said. Skipper, however, looked guilty.

"I can't believe I tried to pull those two love-birds apart." Skipper said sadly.

"But it wasn't your fault, Skippa. It was Dr. Blowhole." Private said sympathetically.

"Well, anywho...Let's go get em'." Skipper said confidently.

And with that, they left the HQ.

**I really hope you liked this chapter!**

BTW: it took my DAYS to figure out Malagasy, so I hope you all liked my little lesson in language.

Although I don't see how the phrase "Tomato toothpaste for green monkeys" would help if you were stuck in Madagascar! Maybe if you were doing charity for tomato-eating green monkeys with bad teeth...okay It's official I'VE GONE WACKO!

(Skipper, Private, and Rico appear)

Me: Ugh! What now?

Skipper: A Truth or Dare! You had to write a Truth or Dare!

Me: Oh god they found out!

Rico: (hacks up chansaw) Bwahahaha!

Me: Yeah, about the Truth or Dare...Vaotaba dantifrisy noho maintso rajako!

Private: Why would green monkeys need tomato toothpaste?

Me: You guys know Malagasy! What the heck! (Takes off running)

Pink Ninja: MeganAgent13 can not be here at the moment, she is being chased by three penguins with a chainsaw. Please leave your REVIEWS after the beep...BEEP!

Me: Help! My Truth or Dare victims are trying to kill me!

Pink Ninja: Hey! I'm trying to be a recorded message!

Me: Just tell the viewers to REVIEW!

Pink Ninja: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Skipper: They get it!

Pink Ninja: Random! Awesome! Pink Ninja!

Me: REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22: Meet the family

Chapter 22: Meet the Family

"Juliette! Wake up Juliette!" Juliette heard from a distance.

"Five more minutes, Kowalski!" Juliette whined. She was still very, very tired, and didn't want to wake up so soon. She reached for the leaf blanket to pull over her head, only to feel a lemur's arm around her waist.

Juliette's eyes shot open, and her head started to spin. She was being carried through the trees, at a very fast speed. She looked around for Kowalski, but just saw many lemurs swinging through the trees next to her. Thoughts zoomed through her head as she tried to make sense of things.

"Juliette, help!"

Juliette quickly turned her head to where the voice was coming from. In the distance, Kowalski was tied in vine and being carried by what Juliette recognized as lemur guards. She immediately tried to struggle, but the lemur who was carrying her tightened her grip.

"It's alright, Princess Juliette. You're safe, now!" The lemur whispered in her ear.

Juliette finally got the idea! These were lemurs from the east side of Madagascar, where she lived! She now new where they were taking her- to the Great Lemur Palace!

After a few minuted of swinging through the tall trees, they arrived at the Great Lemur Palace. It was a large bamboo hut. It was covered in gems, palm leaves, and coconuts. Many lemur subjects were cheering in the trees. After Juliette saw all this, she was swung through the doors of the palace, and landed in the middle of the polished floor.

"Ow" Juliette whispered to herself. No matter how soft they threw her, it still hurt! The lemur princess stood up and dusted herself off. But when she looked up, she immediately froze.

Sitting on the throne was a female ring tailed lemur. She had Juliette's saphire blue eyes, a black nose, and black hair. She looked a little elderly.

It was Juliette's mother!

"Daughter? Is that really you?" The queen said as she stood from her throne. Juliette immediately felt tears come to her eyes. It had been so long since she saw her mother.

"Mom!" Juliette cried as she ran and hugged the queen. All of the lemur subjects cheered with joy at the return of the princess. Suddenly, the lemur guards brought the tied up Kowalski into the courtroom. They pointed spears at him. Juliette looked as scared as Kowalski.

"Queen Julia! This penguin was found with the princess! He was trying to strangle her in her sleep!" The head guard said.

The queen looked at the frightened penguin with anger.

"So, you're the brute who captured my daughter! Guards! Put this penguin in the dungeon for kidnapping!" Juliette's mother shouted.

Juliette started to panic. They were taking this the wrong way! Before the guards could take Kowalski away, the lemur princess stepped in front of the guards.

"Wait, stop! He didn't kidnap me! He's my fiance'! Now let him go!" Juliette yelled in an ordering voice. All of the lemurs in the palace gasped, including Juliette's mother.

"You're engadged to a flightless bird?" Queen Julia asked Juliette. The young princess nodded slowly. Then, the queen exploded with anger.

"No! I will not allow this!"

"Mom, I-" Juliette tried to interrupt, but was cut off by the queen.

"Do you know how shameful this is? He's a bird, he doesn't fly, and-"

"And he helped me destroy Captain Mako!" Juliette yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole kingdom gasped.

"M-Mako? This bird saved you from Mako?" Juliette's mom asked in amazement. Kowalski nodded along with Juliette. Queen Julia immediately clapped her hands, and the guards released Kowalski from the vines. The Queen approached him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"What is your name?" The Queen asked Kowalski slowly. Kowalski stood straight and tall.

"Kowalski, ma'am." Kowalski answered respectfully. The Queen slowly smiled.

"If you are indeed good enough to destroy Mako, you must be good enough for my daughter!" The Queen said proudly. Kowalski smiled widely, and hugged Juliette. The lemurs inside the court cheered loudly.

Suddenly, Skipper, Private, Rico, Julian, and Marlene entered the court room. Everyone looked at them, and they just stared back.

"Wow, nice place!" Marlene said out of knowhere.

"Mother!" Julian yelled as he ran into Queen Julia's arms.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Juliette asked them all. Skipper looked at Juliette apoligetically.

"I am so sorry I tried to split you up." Skipper said. Private looked at Kowalski and Juliette sadly.

"Just please, come home! We miss you!" Private said with puppy eyes.

Juliette looked at Kowalski, then back at their six zoo friends.

"We'll come back, on one condition." Kowalski told them. Juliette looked at Kowalski curiously.

"What condition?" she asked. Kowalski looked at her with a large grin.

"Well, this is a beautiful place! How about, before we leave, we have ourselves a little wedding?" Kowalski asked while holding Juliette's hand. Juliette's smile got wider, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"**I Know You**'d like the idea!" Kowalski said before kissing Juliette. It was truly a great sight to see.

But that was just the beginning.

**Okay, this is the end of the story! But, I am making a sequel! It starts with a wedding contest involving you, my veiwers! We need YOU to plan the wedding! The best idea will win! More details on the story page!**


End file.
